Song
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Dia tak mengingat siapapun, hanya namanya saja yang di ingat. Naruto. Sebuah toping ramen. Tapi dia dirawat oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat miliknya. Sepertinya, dia menderita Amnesia. Warning: OOC, AR, typo, Lime? Ficlet Multi chapter
1. Chapter 1

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan iris biru yang indah, kepalanya pening saat dia mulai bangun dari tidurnya, dia masih setengah sadar, dan saat ini berada di sebuah ruangan berwarna hijau muda.

Ia mengobservasi ke sekitarnya, dia merasa asing saat melihat ruangan tersebut. Tak ada satupun dari ingatannya yang kembali, dia tak ingat apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Hanya nama depan yang di ingat oleh pemuda itu.

_Naruto_

Sebuah topping dari Ramen.

Naruto mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia bangun dari tempatnya tidur. Pemuda itu meringis merasakan nyeri yang menyerang kepalanya, Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sakit itu, dia merasakan sakit yang amat di sana.

"Hey, tidurlah! Kau harus istirahat!"

Naruto mendengar sebuah suara, sebelum pandangannya mengabur. Wanita yang baru saja masuk itu panik, dan bergegas untuk merawat Naruto yang kembali pingsan.

**...**

**...**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto kembali terbangun dari pingsannya. Dia merasa lebih baik daripada beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku..."

"Ah, sudah bangun ternyata." Sosok wanita berambut coklat itu memandangi Naruto dengan penuh kekhawatiran, dia pun mengambil handuk yang berada di atas dahi Naruto, lalu membasahinya dengan air yang ada di dalam baskom. "Kau beristirahat saja dahulu, tubuhmu belum pulih sepenuhnya."

"Ini...dimana?"

"Apartemenku, tak apa kok, kita tak akan di curigai oleh tetangga," balas wanita itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Dia meletakkan handuk basah itu di dahi Naruto. "Aku akan memasakkan bubur untukmu. Jadi tidurlah sebentar." Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang seolah sedang merenung.

"..."

Hanya suasana hening yang menemani dirinya, dan ia baru mengetahui sesuatu.

Dirinya Amnesia.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Granblue Fantasy by Kimura Yuito/Cygames**


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis itu biasa dipanggil _Sorn _atau bisa dipanggil _Song, _nama lainnya adalah _Tweyen_. Gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun, dengan rambut coklat panjang bergelombang, lalu ada sebuah bando yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Makanlah bubur ini, aku akan mneyuapimu."

Gadis itu mengambil sesendok bubur yang ada di dalam mangkuk, dia mengarahkannya pada Naruto yang duduk di atas kasur. Pemuda itu melahap bubur hangat tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Um, enak."

_Tweyen _tersenyum manis melihat Naruto melahap buburnya. "Apa kau mau makan sendiri?" Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, dia lalu diberikan mangkuk berisi bubur hangat itu, lalu memakannya dengan pelan. "Aku tak tahu jika kau sangat lapar."

_Tweyen_ terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memakan buburnya, senyuman manisnya tak hilang dari wajah cantik itu, ia terus saja memandangi Naruto dengan senyuman tersebut. "Apa kau akan terus memperhatikanku, _Tweyen_?"

Gadis itu langsung salah tingkah, wajahnya merona saat dirinya ketahuan tengah memandangi wajah Naruto. "Maafkan aku, Naruto." Dia pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur tersebut.

Tapi pergelangan tangannya malah di genggam oleh Naruto. "Jangan pergi, temani aku sebentar saja," ujar Naruto. Dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong miliknya di atas meja yang berada disamping ranjang tersebut. "Aku sedikit kesepian."

_Tweyen _terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana jika kau ikut aku keluar sebentar? Mungkin ke taman?"

"Taman?"

_Tweyen _mengangguk kecil, dia kemudian mengambil pakaian yang dikhususkan untuk Naruto. "Aku sudah mengambilkan beberapa pakaian untukmu, aku tak mau jika kau memakai pakaian lusuh seperti itu." _Tweyen _tertawa kecil melihat pakaian Naruto yang sedikit lusuh, setelah dia meletakkan pakaian itu, _Tweyen _bergegas untuk keluar dari kamar itu. "Lebih baik aku tunggu diluar kamar daripada di dalam, cepatlah berpakaian! Aku tak sabar untuk jalan-jalan di taman bersamamu."

Tanpa Naruto sadari, dia mengangguk. Pemuda itu tak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa menyetujui ajakan dari gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya. Memang sih, dia gadis yang telah menyelamatkan serta merawatnya. Tapi...

_"Tweyen..._"

Naruto seolah mengenal gadis cantik itu.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Granblue Fantasy by Kimura Yuito/Cygames**


	3. Chapter 3

Seminggu berlalu setelah Naruto sadar dari _koma-_nya, dia diminta untuk tinggal bersama _Tweyen_, karena memang Naruto masih belum mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya. Tapi Naruto menyadari sesuatu, pulau yang ditempatinya bersama _Tweyen _melayang.

Dirinya sadar jikalau pulau disekitar juga melayang. Hampir semua pulau itu melayang di atas awan.

"_Tweyen..._"

Gadis itu menoleh, dia memberikan sebuah senyuman manis pada Naruto. "Ada apa Naruto?"

Lidah Naruto kelu, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung, dia seperti mengenal sosok dari _Tweyen _ini, dia ingin menanyakan hal tersebut, tetapi dia tak bisa mengatakannya. Dia takut jika gadis itu tak mengetahui jati dirinya.

"Tidak, aku hanya memanggilmu saja."

Hanya itu saja yang bisa dikatakan Naruto, tak ada yang lain. Semenjak dirinya berjalan berdua bersama _Tweyen, _dirinya merasakan gugup yang amat saat berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Dia siapa? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Naruto? Dan kenapa dia dengan senang hati merawatnya dengan teliti? Dia Ibunya? Pacarnya? Atau...Istrinya?

Tak ada jawaban di dalam ingatannya.

"Hee, kalau begitu, aku akan membersihkan alat makan terlebih dahulu."

Mereka berdua baru saja selesai makan malam, lalu dilanjutkan dengan tidur. Tetapi, Naruto cukup beruntung karena ada yang mau merawatnya saat dia amnesia seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, aku berpikir jika kau adalah Istriku."

Kegiatan _Tweyen _terhenti, tanpa Naruto sadari, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. "Aku hanya melakukan tugas sebagai pemilik Apartemen ini." Dari suaranya, tersirat kesedihan di sana.

Naruto sungguh menyadarinya.

"Tapi kalau memang benar kau adalah Istriku, aku akan menjadi pria yang beruntung karena mempunyai seprang Istri yang cantik sepertimu."

_Tweyen _berbalik setelah ia membersihkan alat makan, dia berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan duduk di atas meja. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan lembut, jemari lentiknya menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika yang kau katakan itu ada benarnya?"

"..."

"Bagaimana jika aku adalah Istrimu?"

Kedua mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Granblue Fantasy by Kimura Yuito/Cygames**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tweyen _tertawa kecil melihat wajah terkejut dari Naruto, gadis itu pun turun dari meja makan tersebut, dan melepas apron yang dipakai dirinya. "Bercanda kok, lagipula aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah."

Naruto menghela napas lega, dia tak habis pikir dengan permainan kata yang ditunjukkan oleh _Tweyen_. Seolah gadis itu sedang mempermainkan perasaannya, ia merasa dipermainkan oleh _Tweyen_. Segera, Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia lansung menarik tangan gadis itu, dan membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, lalu mencengkeram kedua bahu _Tweyen_.

Kedua Iris _Shappire _Naruto menatap tajam _Tweyen_, ia mencoba untuk mengembalikan ingatannya dengan cara menatap wajah cantik dari gadis itu. Tapi, Naruto hanya menangkap kesedihan dari wajah _Tweyen_. Naruto melepas cengkeramannya, dia langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Naruto!" Gadis itu panik karena Naruto meraung kesakitan, dia berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto saat itu juga. "Naruto! Hey, tenanglah! Kumohon!" _Tweyen _terus berusaha untuk menenangkan lelaki itu. Dia pun bergegas mengambil segelas air, dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepala pirang itu, lalu meletakkannya di kedua pahanya. Itu membuat Naruto sedikit tenang daripada saat dirinya melihat wajah gadis itu, _Tweyen_ pun memberikan air tersebut pada Naruto.

"Minumlah!"

Naruto menuruti perkataa _Tweyen_, dia meminum air tersebut. "Terima kasih," gumam Naruto. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat, menyentuh pipi putih milik _Tweyen_. Ia mengelusnya dengan lembut, dan memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis pada _Tweyen_. "Terima kasih telah sabar merawatku, _Tweyen_."

"Sama-sama, Naruto," balas _Tweyen_. Ia meremas tangan Naruto yang berada di pipinya.

"Kau Istri yang sangat baik."

Kali ini _Tweyen_ dikejutkan dengan sebuah perkataan yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh, tanpa sadar ia menangis dalam diam, sembari terus menatap Naruto yang tersenyum pada dirinya. Dia tak kuasa untuk memeluk pemuda itu. "Aku merindukanmu, bodoh! Kau kemana saja sampai hilang ingatan!"

Naruto mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya, dia membalas pelukan dari _Tweyen_. "Maafkan aku, _Quest _dari Sierokarte sedikit membuatku _Amnesia_. Tapi aku bisa kembali padamu, 'kan?"

Tangisan _Tweyen _semakin keras, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Naruto.

"Menangislah yang keras, sayang."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Granblue Fantasy by Kimura Yuito/Cygames.**

**...**

**Author Note: Chapter selanjutnya adalah Epilog.**


End file.
